In this information age, there is an overwhelming amount of information readily available and accessible partly due to the ability of individuals to disseminate information freely, quickly, and easily. Often, people may be interested in specific pieces of information. Although the Internet is a vast trove of information, the information may be scattered online among various websites and platforms. Because of the vastness of the scattered information available on the Internet, it may be difficult for a user to search, aggregate, collect and organize information.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.